Dos mundos, trece corazones
by Srta Rainbow
Summary: Los elegidos, llevan ya dos años sin saber nada del mundo digital, ya que al ganar a Malomyotismon la puerta se cerró ¿Para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, bueno este va a ser mi primer fic largo:) Va a ser un Takari, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no, para poder continuar:) acuérdense de que es mi primer fic y espero que poco a poco, conforme avance la historia iré mejorando. Un beso: Rainbow:)**

**El regreso**

**Capítulo 1: Vuelta a clase**

Hikari Yagami se hallaba metiendo los libros y ordenando su taquilla, cuando alguien ya muy conocido para ella, se acercó.

-Hola pequeña-Susurró Takaishi al oido de su mejor amiga-

-Hola enano- Se volteó Kari- Vaya ¿aún has crecido más en estos dos meses?

-Ya ves, por algo soy jugador de baloncesto- Dijo Tk alejándose de su amiga para verla mejor- Vaya Kari, pues si que te queda bien el uniforme de la secundaria-

-No tanto como a ti- Dijo algo sonrojada Hikari- Has visto, todas las chicas te están mirando- Agregó algo celosilla Kari-

-Vaya, no me había dado ni cuenta- Pasó Takeru del tema- Veo que te ha tocado cerca mío la taquilla- Sorió el rubio

- Ah, si, ¿dónde está la tuya?- Dijo emocionada-

-Ahí casi enfrente tuyo-Señaló Takeru una taquilla practicamente enfrente de la suya- Veo que nos veremos aún más amenudo-

-Y más si nos ha tocado en la misma clase, yo voy a 1ºA ¿y tú?-Dijo con esperanzas Hikari-

-Otro año más juntos Kari- Se alegró Tk- Que suerte tengo de ir con mi mejor amiga dijo agarrándola de la cintura para ir juntos a clase-

-Sí que suerte-Sonrió Kari, algo triste por ser solo su mejor amiga- Vamos

Fueron juntos caminando hacia 1ºA donde hallaron mucha gente conocida y otra no tanto, Kari vió al entrar que todas las chica miraban a Tk y cuchicheaban al ver que entraba con Kari, de pronto se encontraron con alguien ya muy conocido.

-¡Kari, Tk!- Gritó Daivis al ver que entraba sus dos amigos- que bien verles... juntos- Dijo con algo de furia esta última palabra-Kari, te guardé un sitio al lado mio-

-Valla, lo siento Davis, tenía pensado sentarme con Tk- Le respondió la castaña-

-No pasa nada Kari, además no quedan dos sitios juntos libres me sentaré detrás tuyo- Dijo Tk-

Mientras Kari hablaba con Davis sobre la secundaria, el verano y demás cosas, Tk tan caballeroso como siempre deseó entablar una conversacion, con la que iba a ser su compañera durante todo el curso, era bastante guapa, pensó, tenía un largo cabello rubio ceniza no tan claro como el de él pero con un aspecto muy exótico, la cara ovalada, con unos grandes ojos marrones que le daban bastante profundidad, asi sentada parecía ser de estatura mediana y de bonita figura, el uniforme verde le sentaba muy bien, incluso mejor que a su querida Kari, se atrevería a decir, encima lo adornaba con algunas pulseras y collares, que nose le daban un toque más personal, llevaba su largo pelo recogido en una coleta que mostraba sus perfectas facciones, en general una chica que haría que a cualquier chaval se le callera la baba.

-Hola compañera-Dijo Tk sonriente captando la atención de la chica rubia- Me llamo Takeru Takaishi, pero todos me llaman Tk-

-Hola encantada Tk, me llamo Laura Samper, pero todos me llaman Lau- Dijo la rubia sorprendida y aturdida ante la belleza de Takeru-

-Valla que nombre más bonito, Lau puedo predecir que no eres de japón ¿no?- Preguntóa alegremente Tk-

-Jaja, has acertado tanto de me nota el acento, soy de España, me mude hace 2 años a Odaiba- Sonrió encandilada Laura-

-Valla, si que vienes de lejos, veo que aprendiste rápido el idioma- Dijo Tk muy alegre

-Si lo sé desde pequeñita, porque mis abuelos eran de Japón y me enseñaban- Se sonrojo la rubia ante la mirada de Tk- Me encanta la cultura japonesa y cuuando mis padres dijeron que nos debíamos mudar por su trabajo me entristecí pero bueno si me tenía que mudar a algun sitio, prefería este, jaja-

La charla de los dos rubios fué interrumpida por el profesor, que llegó puntual y les habló sobre como iba a ser su primer año en la secundaria y comenzó a hacer un juego de presentación en el que todos tenían que decir su nombre y su comida favorita varias veces y luego los demás tenían que acordarse, los chicos se divirtieron bastante, puesto que no imaginaban que iban a hacer cosas de estas en la secundaria, Tk no paraba de pensar en que Lau tenía algo diferente, le transmitía nose felicidad, pero bueno serían imaginaciones suyas, por su lado Kari que había oido parte de la conversación, se mosqueo un poco y ás al ver que Laura era tan guapa...Va porque se iría a fijar Tk en ella, él no se deja guiar por el físico, conozco muy bien a mi mejor amigo, pensaba la portadora de la luz...Al acabar las tres clases, salieron al recreo donde se juntaron con Tai, Matt, Sora, que estaban en su último año, Izyy que estaba por el tercero y Yoley que iba por el segundo.

-Bueno chicos que tal les ha ido el día- Preguntó Tai-

-A nsotros bastante bien, no hemos echo mas que un juego de presentación- Respodió Kari por sus dos compañeros-

-A mi no me a ido tan bien, pero bueno solo nos han repartido los libros y explicado un poco cada materia-Dijo sonriento Yoley-

-Pues más o menos como a mi- Afirmó izzy-

-¿Y a vosotros como les ha ido?- Preguntó Davis al ver que Tai tenía esa cara de enfado-

-¡¿Quee como nos ha idoo? ¡¿Quee comoo nos ha idoo?- Dijo Tai salido de sus casillas-

-Va Tai relajate tampoco es para tanto- Le tranquilizó Sora-

-Es verdad Tai es para dentro de tres días- Dijo confiado Matt- Miren chicos hemos dado ya clase normal y dentro de tres días tenemos un examen...-

-Efectivamente, pero bueno no es para tanto, ya tranquilízate Tai- Sora se dispuso a abrazar al castaño para que se tranquilizara-

-Jajajaja, hermano tu siempre igual- Rió Kari seguida por todos- Vayamos llendo que a sonado el timbre-

Se dispusieron a volver a sus clases, y una vez allí, las dos clases de despues del recreo, la profesora de les explicó su asignatura, al igual que el profesor de literatura. La tercera clase, el profesor de Matemáticas se la dió libre para que se organzaran y como Tk ya se había organizado decidió seguir su conversación con Laura, mientras los demás recogían todo lo dado en sus taquillas.

-Entonces Lau si llevas aquí ya dos años conoceras a alguien de clase ¿no?-Preguntó amistoso Tk-

-Para nada, antes no había ido a la primaria de Odaiba, mi tío me daba clases en casa, para que aprendiera algo más del idioma- Dijo algo melancólica Laura- Solo te conozco a ti- sonrió alegremente-

Tk pensó que esta chica era especial, le hacía sentirse tan bien,...Pero en ese momento entraron Davis y Kari por la puerta

-Ven laura te voy a presentar a dos amigos-Dijo Takeru dirigiéndose hacia sos dos amigos-Esta es Hikari Yagami, mi mejor amiga, y este es Mi amigo Daisuke Motomiya-Presentó Tk a dos de ls niños elegidos-

-Encantada de conocerles yo me llamo Laura Samper- Dijo tímida Laura-

-Encatada Laura ami llamame Kari, vaya ¿de dónde eres Laura?- Kari sintió algo en esa chica, se sentía agusto en su presencia-

-Lo mismo digo a mi llamame Davis- Vaya que guspa, pensó davis

-Laura es española, vive en japón desde hace dos años, sabe hablar tan bien porque sus abuelos eran japoneses- Respndió k al ver que su nueva amiga estaba algo cortada-

-¡Qué bien Laura, es pero que seamos grandes amigas!- Respondió Kari preguntándose porque Tk, SU tk sabe tantas cosas de esa chica, vaya me debería haber sentado yo con él pensó-

-Claro que si Kari- Dijo contenta la rubia, pensando que ya tenía tres amigos-

-Bueno en nada nos tenemos que ir, Lau, ¿Tú dónde vives?

-Vivo bastante lejos me vienen a buscar en coche- Dijo Laura sonriendo y dejando a los portadores de la luz y esperanza, tranquilos con tal sonrisa-

EL timbré sonó y todos se dirigieron hacia su taquilla a coger algunas cosas, para regresar a su casa, Tai se fué con Matt, porque tenían que hacer un trabajo, así que Tk se ofreció a acompañar a Kari a su casa, ya que Davis se iría en coche, Kari aceptó encantada y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Gracias Tk por acompñarme, de verdad no hacía falta- Dijo Kari pensando que iba a estar sola con su Tk de camino a su casa-

-Claro que hacia falta pequeña-Dijo Tk cogiéndola de la cintura- Para eso estamos ¿no?-

-Claro enano- rió divertida la pequeña Kari- un placer viajar contigo-continuó sin parar de reir-

-¿Y eso Kari que te ríes tanto?- Preguntó Tk riendose tambieén a la vez que le hacía cosquillas a su mejor amiga-

-Jajaja, para Tk para- FRió la pequeña Kari y una vez que su compañero paró siguió hablando- No sé hace un rato que me siento muy feliz, pero no hay ninguna raón aparente-

-Ais mi pequeña luz- Dijo Tk dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Que tontito que eres Takaishi- DIjo Kari sonriente y algo ruborizada por el beso que acababa de recibir de su mejor amigo-

-Habló doña miss inteligencia, ¿no Yagami?- DIjo Tk sin dejar de abrazarla-

-Pues seguro que soy mas lista que tú- ya habían llegado al portal de los Yagami, casi sin enterarse y kari se dispuso a abrir- Bueno enano nos vemos mañana dijo Kari dándole otro beso en la mejilla-

-Por supuesto pequeña que te vaya bien la tarde- Dijo Tk alegre-

-Gracias por acompañarme y cuidaate al volver- Dijo algo preocupada Kari-

-No te preocupes pequeña hasta mañana- Se despidió Tk de Hikari-

Así empezaron el curso, los niños elegidos, solo nos falta Mimi que sigue e América y Joe como no haciendo un examen en la universidad...

**Espero que les halla gustado, por favor manden reviews para saber si continuar o no, venga un besito para todos, cuidaros:)**


	2. Capítulo 2:De vuelta al digimundo

**Dos mundos trece corazones**

**Capítulo 2: De vuelta al digimundo**

* * *

><p>El siguiente día pasó con normalidad, las clases, los compañeros, todo muy normal para los niños elegidos, volvieron de clase a descansar a sus casas.<p>

Kari no sabía porqué , pero estaba agotada y se quedó dormida...Al igual que todos los niños elegidos todos dormían hasta qué...

Hikari Yagami, fué a coger su D-3, como cada día, para asegurarse de que lo que pasó en el mundo digimon no era un sueño. Es algo muy duro para ella recordarlo y no poder ver nisiquiera a gatomon...Vaya como la echo de menos,estaba pensando la portadora de la luz, recordando en como se conocieron, en el salón de su casa, y de como ni siquiera se despidieron, pensando que volverían a verse...Qué equivocada que estaba, pensó, no creo que vuelva a ver a gatomon y al resto, ...

Pero cuando cogió su digivice de este empezó a brotar una luz rosada, que Kari, sin dudarlo dos veces dirigió a su ordenador...

-¿Qué pasa?¿Donde estoy?- Susurraba Kari Yagami-

-Oh estupendo, Kari se ha despertado- Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella-

-¿Gennai?¿Eres tú?- Respondia confundida-

-Si Kari es Gennai, vaya pensamos que nunca despertarías- Le dijo su hermano-

-¿Entonces no lo he soñado?Mi digivice brilló, y yo, vine aquí, ¿de verdad estamos en el mundo digimon?- Se levantó mientras pronunciaba estas palabras-

-Si es verdad, kari, ¡Es verdaad!- Dijo Davis bailando-

-Vaya, ¿¡Están todos aquí!- Rió la pequeña Yagami-

-Sí que alegría, ¿Dónde están nuestros digimons?¿Dónde está gatomon?- Le preguntó Kari a Gennai-

-Verás Kari, no todo es tan fácil, esperábamos a que despertaras para poder contaros lo que os tenía que contar-Dijo Gennai dirigiéndose a la biblioteca-

-Niños elegidos, sino habeis podido volver al mundo digital, es porque algo, o alguien, bloqueó la puerta, yo llevo más de dos años investigando qué a podido pasar, porqué las puertas con el mundo real se cerraron-Dijo Gennai-Bien lo único que descibrí fué que era un virus muy potente que despacio, pero muy despacio, se iba expandiendo, empezó por cerrar las puertas que comunicaban los mundos, después poco a poco, se fué distorsionando el tiempo, distorsión que vosotros habiaias arreglado tiempo atrás-Gennai miró a los niños elegidos de la primera generación- Conforme pasaban los años, el virus afectó a los digimons, se empezaron a volver agresivos, salvajes, a pelear contra otros de su misma especie, y yo al ver que no se veía ningún nuevo enemigo a la vista, lo primero que se me ocurrió fué crear unas esferas de luz muy poderosas y mandarlas a vuestros digivices, para que pudierais volver aquí...-Dijo Gennai-

-Y nuestros digimons,¿Dónde están?-Preguntó Joe muy preocupado

-Han estado todo este tiempo investigando el origen del virus, creen que está en la Isla File, ellos os esperan allí, pero no todos, vereis ha habido algún problema-Dijo Gennai con cara de preocupación-Tk, Kari, tengo que darles una mala noticia...

-¿Qué?No me digas...-Dijo Kari preocupada-

-No, malas noticias no, porfavor, dime que no...-Añadió Tk llevandose las manos a la cabeza-

-Gatomon y Patamon han sido afectados por el virus-Les dijo Gennai- Vereis, son los digimonns que más luz tienen de todos, son digimons sagrados, entre tanta luz, a la oscuridad le es más fácil pasar...El virus se apoderó de ellos hasta transformarlos a Demidevimon y Blackgatomon...-Hizo una pausa-Pero tranquilos nada está perdido, vosotros podreis salvarlos ellos estarán sumidos en la oscuridad, pero vosotros podeis un gran poder de luz, no será la primera vez que salvan a alguien de un virus...Solo ustedes portadores de la luz y la esperanza pueden devolverles su verdadora forma, no solo a vuestro compañeros, sino al resto de digimons afectados-

Para entonces Kari ya estaba llorando, y Tk se encontraba en estado de shock, todos intentaban animarles y decirle que ellos pueden salvarlos, pero todo este jaleo, fué interrumpido por Gennai-

- Niños elegidos, siento mucho lo de Gatomon y patamon, pero esa no es vuetra única misión, todos vosotros, debeis encontrar el origen de este virus para destruirlo y devolver la paz al digimundo,debeis saber que el creador de este virus, ha traido al mundo digital algunos digimons de la dimensión oscura, y esperan vengarse de vosotros, tened mucho cuidado, debeis quedaros en el digimundo, ya que gracias a la distorsión del tiempo, si se van solo unas horas, aquí habrán sido meses...Y las cosas pueden empeorar, mucha suerte niños elegidos, y lo último que puedo deciros es que busqueis a la alegría, hacer que se una a vostros servirá de mucha ayuda, está en contacto con los dioses, sabe cosas que ni yo sé, sin ella lo teneis muy dificil-Dejando a los niños con la palabra en la boca y un montón de dudas, Gennai tiró de una palanca...

El suelo se abrió al pié de los niños elegidos y empezaron a caer, en una especie de cascada, como la primera vez que fueron al digimundo...Cayeron al agua, estaban en lo que parecía ser la playa de la Isla File, salieron del agua y se sentaron en la arena sin decir ni una palabra todos pensativos, Kari aún lloriqueaba..Hasta que fueron atacados...

En el mundo real...

-¿Has averiguado ya el paradero de los niños elegidos?- Preguntó una voz proveniente de un callejón oscuro-

-No aún no se nada seguro-Respondió la voz de una chica- pero creo haber encontrado a los elegidos que portan la luz, la esperanza y a otro que parece llevar coinsigo la amistad y el valor...-Dijo la chica no muy convencida- Si mi intuición actúa bien, y son ellos, creo que no tardaré mucho en dar con el resto de elegidos-

-¿Y seguro que no quieres que te ayude? yo los conozco-Preuntó otra vez la voz desconocida-

-No es necesario, creo que muy pronto daré con la verdad- Dijo la chica preocupada-

-¿Tú crees que los niños elegidos, sabrán ya algo de lo que está pasando?- Preguntó, alguien que por su tamaño parecía ser un digimon-

-Si no lo saben, no creo que les quede mucho para descubrirlo- Respondió la chica-

-En cuanto lo sepan, podré salir de mi escondite ¿verdad?- Preguntó el digimon-

-Ya veré, pero por ahora es muy peligroso que nos descubran...-Le contestó la misteriosa chica- Mañana vendré, y te informaré de lo que he averiguado, recuerda no te muevas de aquí-

-No te preocupes-se despidió el digimon-

-Oye ¿tu crees que podremos salir de esta?-Dijo la chica cambiando su tono de autoridad por uno de preocupación-

-Claro, yo conozco a los primeros niños niños elegidos, y sé que son fuertes aunque están un poco mal entrenados, supongo que habrán mejorado, se puede confiar en ellos...y además con nuestra ayuda podremos acabar con todo esto...-Dijo el digimon tranquilizándola-

-Siento que te tengas que quedar aquí...Pero es muy peligroso que nos descubran...-Dijo la chica abrazando al digimon-

-No te preocupes lo entiendo, esperaré-Sonrió el digimon-

-Gracias Tapirmon, hasta mañana-Dijo la chica-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todoos:) Gracias por los rviews enserio, me enantan, tanto si teneis que decir algo bueno como si teneis que decirme los fallors, muchas gracias a los que me mandasteis en el capítulo uo y a los que habeis añadido la historia a favoritos, y ya sabeis siento mis fallos, es mi primer fic...<strong>

**Saludoooos:)**


	3. Capítulo 3:El temible Icedevimon

**Aquí teneis el capítulo 3: El temible Icedevimon**

* * *

><p>El suelo se abrió al pié de los niños elegidos y empezaron a caer, en una especie de cascada, como la primera vez que fueron al digimundo...Cayeron al agua, estaban en lo que parecía ser la playa de la Isla File, salieron del agua y se sentaron en la arena sin decir ni una palabra todos pensativos, Kari aún lloriqueaba..Hasta que fueron atacados...<p>

-Oh no, es Whamon-Dijo Joe gritando-

-Sí, ¿pero por que nos ataca?-Preguntó Mimi-

-Chicos-Decía Yoley-

-No lo sé, ¿será que está afectado por el virus del que nos habló Gennai?- Pensaba Izzy-

-Es probable-Dijo Tai-

-¡Chiicoooooos!-Grito Yoley llamando la atención de todos-¡Gracias!¡Llevo dos horas intentando preguntar que quien es Whamon!-

-Vaya yoley, lo siento no te había escuchado- Dijo Matt- verás Whamon fué quien nos ayudó a destruir a uno de los Dark Masters-

-Oh. entiendo-Dijo Ken- Entonces si que es extraño...

Ken fué interrumpido por un ataque de Whamon

-Vaya y no va en borma- Dijo Davis corriendo como todos los demás-

-Mega llama- Se escuchó detrás de ellos-

-¡Greymon!- Dijo Tai girándose para ver a Greymon tras él, junto con Garurumon, Togemon, Birdramon, X-Veemon, Stingmon, Kabuterimon, Anquilomon, Ikkakumon y Aquilamon-

-Chicos apartaos-Dijo Stingmon-

-Si, pretegeos detrás de las cabinas- Les dijo Ankilomon a los niños elegidos-

-¡Espina venenosa!- Lanza su ataque Togemon dejando a Whamon debilitado flotando en el agua- Bien chicos este tiene siesta para rato- Dijo Togemon

Todos los digimons volvieron a su forma rookie, y fueron corriendo a saludar a los niños elegidos, a los que llevaban mas de dos años sin ver, entonces todos fueron hacia Tk y Kari.

-¿Que les pasó?-Pregunto kai sin separar la vista del suelo-

-Verás-Comenzó a explicar Tentomon- No sabemos cuando pasó solo sabemos que Gatomon fué volviendose mas arisca, poco apoco y ya no quería que buscaramos el origen del virus, pero nosotros no sabíamos que le pasaba y su color fué cambiando poco a pocoa gris hasta volverse negro... Y entonces nos atacó y nos dimos cuenta de que ya no era gatomon, sino Blackgatomon, intentamos hacerla razonar, porque no pensábamos luchar contra ella, y entonces se fué...

-Y a patamon, ¿Qué le pasó?- Pregunto Tk muy nervioso-

-Patamon- Dijo gabumon- Quiso ir tras ella, y nose como pero recibió un ataque suyo que hizo que volviera a Tokomon y la dejo irse pero al día siguiente, Tokomon, digievolucionoa demidevimon... y se fué por el mismo camino que blackgatomon...

-Es horrible-Dijo Mimi ante esto-

-Vámonos Tk- Dijo Kari muy decidida-

-Pero Kari espera debemos saber más-Dijo Tk con algo más de prudencia-

-Solo nosotros los podemos curar ¿no?, pués yo me voy a buscarlos, vengas o no conmigo-Dijo Kari-

-Ni se te ocurra que vais a ir solos, vamos todos- Le dijo Tai a su hermana-

-Kari tiene razón-Dijo Biyomon- Deben ir ellos solos, los demás solo molestaríamos, ya intentamos hablar con ellos, y lo único que conseguimos fué que nos atacaran, si van ellos solos, dudo que por muy afectados que estén ataquen a sus compañeros, y ellos trataran de volverles a la normalidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Biyomon, solo sus propios compañero les pueden salvar- Dijo Veemon- Pero o esperaría hasta mañana deben de estar muy cansados-

-No, yo me quiero ir ya-Dijo kari muy enfadada- Debo ayudar a Gatomon, no puedo soportar que ella esté sumida en la oscuridad-

-Si Kari tienes razón no voy a dejar que Patamon esté convertido en ESO por mucho más tiempo-Tk apoyó a su amiga-

-Bueno vale irán solos, pero esperaros hasta mañana-Dijo Tai-

-Si es lo único que les pedimos- Respondió Matt preocupado por su hermano-

-Vale de acuerdo-Dijeron Tk y Kari al unisono-

Por otro lado en el mundo digimon...

-¿Estás segura de que estrá ya aquí pi?-

-Si Piximon, estoy segura, no se como, pero lo sé-Dijo la chica-

-Esta bien Laura confío en ti, pero ¿como vamos a encontrarles?-Dijo preocupada Piximon-

-No lo sé pero mi D-3 me dirá donde están si nos acercamo...

-¡Garra de hielo!- un ataque interrumpió su conversación-

-¡Icedevimon!- eclamó Piximon- Piximon digievoluciona a... Kazemon, ¡Brisa de pétalos!-

-Oh vamos kazemon, no quiero pelear contigo, tan solo quiero que seais buenas y me deis los emblemas-

-Porque iba a dartelos-Dijo Laura- dame un buén motivo

-Oh vamos, creeis que por mucho que se los deis a los niñso elegidos, os van a aceptar ellos ya son doce no necesitan a nadie más a su lado y menos a vosotras que no les valeis para nada- dijo Icedevimon-

-Cállate- Dijo kazemon- Nosotras no vamos a caer en tu truco-

-Si somos bastante más listas que todo eso-Dijo Laura- ¡Kazemon ataca!

-¡tornado ganma!- Atacó Kazemon, pero fué inútil Icedevimon lo esquivó de nuevo-

-Si es eso lo que quereis a vuestro servicio- Dijo Icedevimon haciendo una reverencia- ¡rayo congelante!

Y con esto IceDevimon dejó paralizada a Kazemon y le quitó los emblemas a Laura, saliendo volando hacia su guarida en el monte Mugen.

-Amo, veo que ya ha recuperado los nuevos emblemas- le dijo Ogremon- ¿Qué piensa hacer con ellos?

-Tú Ogremon, esconde todos, y pon un guardián con cada emblema, excepto el de la luz y la esperanza, tengo mejores planes para estos emblemas...-dijo Icedevimon riendose-

-Lo que usted diga amo- agregó Ogremón y se fué-

-Blackgatomon, demidevimon, adelante...

-Sí mi amo- Dijeron los antiguos digimons de los elegidos-

-Tengo una misión para vosotros- Dijo Icedevimon- Debeis guardar estos emblemas, e intentar detener a sus dueños-

-Por supuesto mi amo-Dijo Blackgatomon con una reverncia-

-Así será- Agregó Demidevimon imitando el gesto de su compañera, y con esto salieron del castillo-

Mientras tanto Laura...

-Menos mal que estás bien Piximon- Dijo Laura preocupada por su compañera-

-No te preocupes por mi pi, pero deberíamos preocuparnos por lso emblemas pi- Dijo Piximon-

-Lo sé, por ahora lo mejor será unirnos al resto de niños elegido y explicarles lo que está pasando¿no?- Preguntó Laura a su compañera-

-Si pi, por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer pi- Le respondió Piximon- ¿Quieres que vayamos volando, pi?

-No Piximon tu aún estás debil, y además Kazemon no puede conmigo- Dijo Laura-

-Lo podría intentar pi- Agregó Piximon-

-No, ahora descansa un poco y por la mañana iremos andando-Dijo Laura- No creo que estén muy lejos-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno antes de nada aclarar algunas cosas sobre Laura y piximon, se que suena un poco raro pero la linea de evolución que va a llevar en mi fic va a ser esta: Tapimon-Piximon(rookie)- Kazemon-Zephirmon(cuerpo perfcto)-Ancientkazemon(cuerpo supremo). Ya sé que es un poco raro, pero me gustó esta línea evolutiva, Piximon en este fic es de nivel rookie, en vez de cuerpo perfecto, como pasaba e digimon adventure, pero el piximon, es el mismo renacido, bueno sobre eso ya os hablaré en el próximo cap. Dejen reviews porfavor ^^ Un saludo:Rainbow<strong>


End file.
